1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar, and more particularly to an adjustable bicycle handlebar including an adjustable structure adjustable forwardly and rearwardly relative to the supporting bicycle and adjustable upwardly and downwardly relative to the supporting bicycle to the selected or suitable angular position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycle handlebars comprise an auxiliary handlebar attached or mounted or secured to the primary handlebar with an adjustable connection or linkage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,886 to Renner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,325 to Giard, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,095 to Giard, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,350 to Borromeo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,871 to Yamazaki et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,852 to Guerr disclose several of the typical bicycle handlebars comprising a linkage for adjustably attaching an auxiliary handlebar having tubular ends to a primary bicycle handlebar.
However, the typical bicycle handlebar may not be adjusted forwardly and rearwardly relative to the supporting bicycle and may not be adjusted upwardly and downwardly relative to the supporting bicycle to the selected or suitable angular position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable bicycle handlebars.